Ballad of Terror
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: This is a chilling spin on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Be warned, this is nothing like the original.


**The Ballad of Terror: Romeo and Juliet**

_Yelling down from the banister, he turned to listen, but what he heard were not yells of a fore long greeting: they were screams of terror, absolute terror, the kind that comes from a death too soon._

"Romeo, you must eat your soup. Mother James brought it over with her daughters, and they want you to eat it. Please, you must!"

"No Mother, I mustn't. I have hear too much, seen too little, and there is nothing more for me to do but starve."

"You cannot blame yourself, O my dear Romeo. They had a reason to kill her, they must've. Now, eat you soup."

But I cannot, and I will not, not until I find my Juliet, the reason for her murder and the reason why her specter will not leave my mind. Through night and day, day and night, it waits for me deep inside my eyes to leap out as soon as the lids have shut or darkness grips my pupils. Her specter waits for me, and I shall wait for it, but not it for certain, but for its message.

___________________________

_Romeo. Romeo, I am calling you. Can you not hear my voice? Can you not see my light? You are stirring, Romeo. Help me. Save me. Let me know that you are alive. Let me know that I am alive. Romeo, speak to me. Speak to me, Romeo. I am calling for you, and only you. Romeo, awaken my dear, Romeo. Let me see your eyes twinkle in the moon's late light. Let me see that you understand, O Romeo. My day of reckoning is arriving. I am here for Death, and you are here for Life. This is not how it was meant to be, Romeo. You were to be the fallen one, my army of Light perished before Dark could take it, yet I have fallen. Do you know who murdered me, Romeo? Did you not hear me calling your name, stating his? Can you hear me now? I think not. _

_I'm leaving, Romeo. I will not return unless you call for me. I will appear in your dreams again, Romeo. 'Tis the only way I can see you again. I love you Romeo. It feels like a lifetime between our words now. Surely it cannot be that long, but you refuse to speak. Speak, Romeo. Tell me that you see me. Tell me that my efforts are not in vain._

____________________________

"Romeo! Wake up before I call Mercutio to do so! 'Tis wrong to keep your poor mother waiting! Oh, Romeo! Stop dreaming of the past and awaken! ROMEO!"

"I am awake, Mother," I call, but it is too late. Mercutio is at my door.

"Dreaming of Juliet?" he asked solemnly.

"The entire village is torn over her death, and why our family is paying for it. Why are we paying for it? Father has something to do with this, does he not?"

"He does not. The Capulets are blackmailing us, Romeo, and it all concerns her death. There are very few who believe you, but the ones who do saw you on that night. They saw you scared for breath, and one man heard you scream."

"Who was it? You must tell me! I demand it!"

"I cannot tell you a name fore 'tis nonexistent. The man is a drunkard who comes down from the mountains every year to wander the streets. He heard her screaming, but he does not know of our standards. He is going to spread his story to the world and you need to be there to help him."

"I could not do that to this family!"

"You must if you want that dream to stop."

"You know nothing of it!"

"I do, Romeo. Calm down and let me tell you of a story. Another in town is much like you. He is facing problems of his own. Juliet was pregnant. Her father found out the evening of her death. She wanted to tell you when you ran away, and the old man heard this name, though he refuses to speak it, the wise old fool, but the second man, the man who did his duties, though not in a timely manner, has also begun to speak. He told a medicine woman in town of a reoccurring dream. Juliet is the one he sees. He describes her as a spector demanding that he bring their predicament to life. You must hear the truth from him, Romeo. You look as if you do not believe me."

"Because I do not believe you, and I never will. Juliet told me, personally on the first night of our meeting, that she was a virgin and would remain so until I married her and took her over the alter. I will not call the dead fiancé of mine past a whore. I will not have the idea within the walls of the room I was to take her in, either. Leave, Mercutio, and never return."

"Very well, but the truth will come within the night, I can tell you this from experience. You are not the only one within the area dealing with tormented thoughts. Now, prepare yourself before your mother makes me return here."

"I will only obey your orders because they are of truth. Distract Mother with a story of your mother, and be sure to leave out no details."

"Your requests seem much easier than mine."

"That is to be expected, you swine. Now leave me be!"

___________________________

_Romeo, I hear truth. I feel truth flowing between us. Stop dreaming of other actions between us, Romeo. This time is for speech, not intercourse. Romeo, you must avenge me. You must approach the father of my child before you can see that I am with one or I will not be avenged. You must tell him of the happiness I see in Death…._

_Romeo? Are you listening to me? You are a wise man for acting to sleep so, but I need words of wisdom to flow through your lips and not thine eyes. Romeo? I am about to leave, Romeo. I will not come back, I will not!_

_**You said this the night before this and the night before that. You refuse to leave, Juliet, and you know this to be true.**_

_Do not criticize me, Romeo. Are you going to follow a mission for me or not?_

_**I refuse to step over the lines created by your father, but the father of your child shall feel the pain of a sword through his chest by the next full moon or thine name is not Juliet.**_

_You now speak wisely, O Romeo, but you are not for such fights on this night. Sleep. Dream of the times we spent together, though they are few. I will return to you again when you are ready. I will tell you when the time is right. Are you listening, Romeo? You do not acknowledge me._

_**I hear and see you, Juliet, and I shall wait until you tell me when to strike. You may rest now, and let me sleep. I will awaken in the morning knowing what I shall do, correct? Juliet? Are you listening?**_

_You will never sleep with me around, O Romeo. I am leaving you tonight for your own dreams. Remember my words, Romeo. They speak truth. They tell you how not to join me in a timely manner. Sleep now, O Romeo, fore your strength will be needed…to fight yourself._

___________________________

I am awake. I feel myself dressing, but nothing is the same. I walk down into the kitchen, and mother feeds me a hearty biscuit. I nod to her and head into town to gather some supplies for an upcoming event. Then I see him: the man who fathered Juliet's mysterious unborn child.

"Good day, Romeo. What are you doing from your house so early in the morning?"

"I was looking for you actually. What do you say we have a tad bit of fun in the square today? Are you up to a challenge?"

"Me? Not up to a challenge? Bah! You know me better than this, Romeo. Come now, we joust, and may the best man win."

"Look! A fight is beginning!" a youth calls to his friends. They follow us, among others, into the square. One hands me a sword and another hands one to him. We then begin. I feel my mind wander from my body. My body continues to fight, but my mind is numb. It is receiving a message. From Juliet.

_NO! Romeo, why have you not listened to me! You shall join me now! Ugh! You have ripped his shirt, Romeo. He will not be happy. Nooo!_

I hit the ground and look up to my opponent, whose mouth is gaping.

"I am…very sorry. Are you alright, Romeo?" he asks, but I'm escaping them. Juliet is becoming more clear.

_Why have you not listened to me, Romeo? I am apart of Death and have given thee plenty of reason to avoid this, and now…you're here with me now, Romeo. You're here now, and there is no turning back. Tell them he murdered me. TELL THEM!_ she hisses into my ear.

"You killed Juliet, the Capulet goddess. Aven…avenge my death," I whisper to Mercutio, and then I perish and join Juliet. She has a sly smile across her face.

"I am happy for you, O Romeo. Look at the conspiracy! Lucifer shall be proud of our doings. Come now, we have to raise the son of a beast together, well…I do. Every demon must consume something, and you just happen to be his first meal," she smiles. Men push me forward past two iron gates and into a land of fire. Juliet's stomach grows from flat to protruding vividly in the smoky air. She then screams and from under her dress flies a demon, screeching towards me until it makes contact. All that remains of me now is a skeleton with tiny teeth marks lining every bone.


End file.
